


Coeur d'ange brisé

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: poème sur Castiel et Dean. (14X18)





	Coeur d'ange brisé

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour tout le monde
> 
> un nouveau petit poème aujourd'hui sur Dean et Castiel.
> 
> Dans la promo de l'épisode 18 de la Saison 14, il semblerait que Dean lance une phrase à Castiel. Mon coeur de shippeuse de Destiel a en souffert (même si ce sera peut-être pas réel au final), j'ai donc écrit ce petit texte en réaction à cela.
> 
> SPN et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> (pas vraiment de spoil vu que même la ''phrase'' n'est pas dite dans le texte).
> 
> Bonne lecture

**Coeur d'ange brisé**

.

Il l'a dit une fois de plus

Une fois de trop

Il l'a crié, aussi fort qu'il a pu

Créant en l'ange un vide si gros.

.

Sa grâce a tremblée dans son corps

Trop fortement et ça fait mal

Dean a eu tellement tort

De balancer ça comme si c'était banal.

.

Castiel ne lui pardonnera pas

Pas cette fois, pas encore

C'était si violent comme émoi

Provoqué par cette phrase défiant la Mort.

.

L'humain a franchi la ligne, allant trop loin

Pourtant l'ange est resté

Il l'aime, d'un amour terrible et certain

Malgré l'horreur des mots lancés.

.

Castiel reste, mais à distance

Pour ne plus, à nouveau, souffrir

A cause de Dean et sa présence

Qui le fait tant réagir.

.

Brisé est le coeur de l'ange fidèle

Entièrement, complètement

Aucune prière, aucune louange

N'effacera cette sensation désormais éternelle.


End file.
